mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/O Último Blogue de Red Fields
Ae :D Fala pessoal, tudo bom? =) Acho que essa seria a minha intro se fosse um youtuber, nem um pouco original. Finalmente estou trazendo para vocês aquele blogue especial de Red Fields que prometi trazer o que demorou mais do que devia, mas tenho motivos para ter demorado , explicando alguns coisas que ficaram sem resposta, por causa do final de Red Fields que, como já sabem, teve seu tempo alterado desde os 500 anos que a longmane original tentou impedir End de criar os Order Powers. Como Nightstrike era a longmane original e com a ajuda de suas amigas, elas derrotaram End e tudo mudou nesse tempo. O blogue não terá apenas as explicações para a nova linha temporal, eu estarei fazendo uma breve análise com a minha opinião sobre Red Fields que, até hoje, era oculta. =) Vamos começar, mas primeiro, uma legenda básica que ajudará vocês: *'velha linha temporal' = os acontecimentos que ocorreram nas três temporadas. *'nova linha temporal' = os acontecimentos depois que Nightstrike derrotou End 500 anos atrás. Red Fields Intro / Parte 1 / Parte 2 / Parte 3 / Parte 4 / Parte 5 / Parte 6 / Parte 7 / Parte 8 / Parte 9 / Parte 10 / Parte 11 / Parte 12 / Parte 13 / Parte 14 / Parte 15 / Parte 16 / Parte 17 / Parte 18 / Parte 19 / Parte 20 / Parte 21 / Parte 22 Red Fields: Dimensions Intro / Parte 1 / Parte 2 / Parte 3 / Parte 4 / Parte 5 / Parte 6 / Parte 7 / Parte 8 / Parte 9 / Parte 10 / Parte 11 / Parte 12 / Parte 13 / Parte 14 / Parte 15 / Parte 16 / Parte 17 / Parte 18 / Parte 19 / Parte 20 / Parte 21 / Parte 22 / Parte 23 / Parte 24 Red Fields: Purple Destiny Parte 1 / Parte 2 / Parte 3 / Parte 4 / Parte 5 / Parte 6 / Parte 7 / Parte 8 / Parte 9 / Parte 10 / Parte 11 / Parte 12 / Parte 13 / Parte 14 / Parte 15 / Parte 16 / Parte 17 / Parte 18 Nova Linha do Tempo Eu não vou irei me aprofundar muito porque senão eu teria que escrever três temporadas novas para falar de cada detalhe das coisas que aconteceram na nova linha temporal. E eu sei que vocês iriam querer isso. =D Vale ressaltar uma coisa: Todas as coisas que aconteceram na velha linha temporal, que não tiveram influências diretas com os Order Powers ou com as Dimensões, aconteceram na nova linha temporal. Dimensão Ômega Mesmo que na velha linha temporal, End tivesse preso na Apocalypse Jewel, a existência dele causava um distúrbio de caos e maldade que pareava a Dimensão Ômega, por isso que haviam muito ódio, guerras, assassinatos e etc. Com a eliminação de End na nova linha temporal, a Dimensão Ômega passou a ser bem mais pacífica, a Guerra dos Reinos simplesmente não existiu, a existência das longmanes ocorreu normalmente quando Nightstrike desapareceu após derrotar End, já que seus poderes escaparam da mesma forma, porém as longmanes não sofreram violência e seus poderes nem foram desejados. Por causa disso, elas nunca sentiram medo da morte, então as visões nunca aconteceram, exceto uma. *'King IronWall e Queen Spectrum:' Nada mudou, Queen Spectrum morreu vítima de uma doença pouco depois do nascimento de Aurora. *'Queen Nightfall:' As coisas aconteceram normalmente na vida de Nightfall, era uma camponesa viúva, ela e sua filha Morningstar (Daybreak) foram resgatadas por King IronWall e eles se casaram normalmente e nasceu a Dusky. Nightfall foi a única longmane a ter uma visão, a visão da longmane original (Nightstrike) derrotando End, por causa disso ela simplesmente sentiu que deveria deixar Morningstar em outro local, para que o nascimento daquela que salvou todos viesse a acontecer, então ela atravessou um portal para Red Fields, na Dimensão Alfa e deixou Morningstar no mesmo local que tinha deixado na velha linha temporal, sendo a única vez que alguém atravessou as dimensões. *'Queen Aurora e Queen Dusky:' Como não houve guerras e nem o assassinato de Nightfall pelas patas de IronWall, as duas meias-irmãs jamais tretaram uma com a outra e o relacionamento entre elas se tornou excelente. Elas continuaram como princesas até o momento que elas deveriam herdar o trono. Aurora se casou com o filho mais velho de King Rocktomb e Dusky se casou com o filho mais novo do Rei, assim Aurora se tornou a Rainha do Reino de IronWall e Dusky a Rainha do Reino de Rocktomb. Os dois reinos mantiveram ótimas relações por causa disso. *'Lightning Blade:' Já que não houve ataque aos vilarejos da Província de IronWall por parte do Reino de Rocktomb, a eterna e suprema vilã da série simplesmente continuou sendo uma simples moradora de Thunder Town; Com a crina longa e as quatro patas, ela se tornou noiva de High Voltage, seu namorado e viria a casar com ele no dia 14 de Agosto, que seria o dia que ela morreu na velha linha temporal. Em um determinado momento, quando ainda era solteira, ela conheceu individualmente cada uma de suas amigas, Linn Rapids, Burn Abyss, Gravel Rain e Deep Lagoon, elas foram madrinhas de seu casamento. Dimensão Alfa As coisas na Dimensão Alfa também fluíram mais na normalidade, mas não significa que os problemas não existiram, mas claro que com menos intensidade. Na velha linha temporal, as 10 Dimensões eram mais violentas, mas na nova linha temporal, as coisas eram mais tranquilas, já que sempre teve a observação dos Extremes e de Ortho City. Os fenômenos anormais das 10 cidades também deixaram de existir, ou seja, Red Fields perdeu aquele céu avermelhado de quatro horas, mas não significa que a cidade deixou de ter um belo pôr-do-sol. Ortho City Na velha linha temporal, Ortho City tinha deixado de existir, com a divisão da Dimensão Alfa, mas já que na nova linha temporal não houve a divisão, a cidade continuou intacta sendo a principal de toda Dimensão. *'Extreme East:' Como Extreme East não chegou a enfrentar End, a sua vida seguiu normal e a linhagem dos Extremes prosseguiu até os dias atuais com Extreme Gale. Eles continuaram sendo os guardiões da Apocalypse Jewel. Toxic Valley Mesmo mantendo o mesmo nome da velha linha temporal, a cidade não tem mais aquele ar tóxico que comprometia a saúde de seus moradores, então a expectativa de vida dos residentes se tornou normal. *'Warp Vortex/Bermuda Blast e Rainbow Siege:' Como coisas pequenas não mudaram, Warp Vortex foi um criminoso com o nome de Bermuda Blast, que teve seu casamento arruinado por causa disso, mas chega o momento que ele é detido por Rainbow Siege, a própria ex-esposa, fazendo-o se arrepender de tudo que fez e, após ele cumprir sua sentença, eles acabaram se reconciliando. Riptides Land Riptides Land continuou sendo a principal localidade dos pôneis híbridos, mesmo que eles já estivessem espalhados pelo mundo e eram vistos normalmente pela sociedade. *'Esquadrão de Riptides Land e Oil Rig:' Oil Rig continuou sendo aquele criminoso que deu trabalho para o Esquadrão, até o momento que o pônei urso fugiu para Red Fields, mas o Esquadrão conseguiu segui-lo, na qual ele acabou sendo capturado. Nesse acontecimento que Rip Tide e Nightstrike se conheceram e Penumbra Lynx começou a ver que perderia seu amor. Pobre Penumbra. =,( Black Lakeside Apesar de não ser mais um local infestado de guerras, Black Lakeside ainda não foi isenta das batalhas. *'Red Mask e Power Plant:' Red Mask teve seus problemas com explosões e deu muita dor de cabeça, até chegar o momento em que ele teve que ser eliminado por Power Plant. Sim, Red Mask morreu. =/ Metal Palace As atitudes dos habitantes de Metal Palace foram muitas vezes questionadas por Ortho City, até chegar o momento que foi feito um tratado de paz com AET-22 e os pôneis comuns passaram a viver normalmente na cidade. *'Enforcer:' As coisas na vida de Enforcer aconteceram do mesmo jeito que tinham acontecido na velha linha temporal. Ele defendia os pôneis comuns de AET-22 e TZI-3F, até o momento do tratado de paz que fizeram com que eles todos se entendessem. Enforcer veio a conhecer Shockwave um pouco depois, quando a garota participava de um projeto do meio ambiente que visaria em restaurar o ecossistema de Metal Palace (O projeto se chamava: Plante uma Árvore em Metal Palace. '-'), Shockwave desagradou um pouco de conhecer os pôneis robóticos, mas logo ela desenvolveu uma amizade muito forte com Enforcer, que viria a ser algo mais no futuro. Love Prairie Cidade original das Love Ponies, pôneis bastante amorosas, mas que eram sequestradas, estudadas e alvos de experimentos por cientistas ilegais. *'Schizophrenia e Vertigo:' Vertigo viu sua irmã ser sequestrada normalmente e ela sempre tentou encontrá-la depois, mesmo que tenham acionado as autoridades. Schizophrenia foi alvo de experimentos e passou a odiar fortemente os pôneis machos por causa disso, até o dia que ela foi solta misteriosamente. Ela e Vertigo se encontraram novamente e passaram a viver uma vida normal, até o dia que elas viram que o laboratório ilegal tinha sido descoberto e os cientistas foram presos. Tempos depois, Kizzie descobriu que ela tinha sido solta por um jovem cientista que não estava mais se agradando dos experimentos com as Love Ponies, ele soltou Kizzie porque tinha desenvolvido um sentimento amoroso pela pônei e queria que ela ficasse bem, semanas depois do dia que ele soltou Kizzie, o jovem cientista tentou soltar outras Love Ponies, mas foi pego em flagrante, foi torturado e morto. Reconhecendo a nobre atitude do jovem cientista, Kizzie deixou de odiar pôneis machos. Rockslide Plateau / Shell City / Deep Forest Essas três cidades não tiveram grandes mudanças em seus acontecimentos. *'Cliffside Blast:' Continuou sendo um pônei aventureiro que amava Rockslide Plateau. *'Llanfairpwllgwyn Gyllgogery:' Continuou sendo a heroína Masked Chameleon, que lutava contra a criminalidade em Shell City, mas ainda sendo uma estudante do ensino médio. Ela veio a ganhar o nome Mardi Gras quando conheceu Hydra, mas esse evento demorou mais tempo para acontecer do que na velha linha temporal. *'Scarab Sphere:' Não há muito o que dizer do pônei inseto, ele continuou vivendo do jeito que estava acostumado. Green Meadow/Dead Meadow Como a Maldição da Dimensão Lâmbda nunca aconteceu, Green Meadow continuou sendo uma cidade bastante bonita e habitada por pôneis normais, Ou seja, vampiros e zumbis nunca existiram e a cidade nunca se chamou Dead Meadow. *'Primrose Flyer:' Já que ela nunca foi pega pela maldição, Aceldama nunca existiu e ela continuou sendo uma pégaso normal que viveu feliz com sua família, até chegar a data que ela viria a morrer de causas naturais velhice. Red Fields Red Fields, que foi o palco da maioria dos acontecimentos da série, acabou se tornando um local normal, já que não teve os eventos que envolviam os Order Powers e as Dimensional Jewels, nunca sendo visitada por Lightning Blade, Queen Aurora, Queen Dusky ou End, claramente. Red Heroes jamais existiram e as gangues do Oeste não foram desfeitas, não imediatamente. *'Daybreak:' Daybreak, após ser deixada por Nightfall, foi adotada por um casal de Windy City, ela cresceu, se casou, teve dois filhos (Nightstrike e Pleiades) e acabou se divorciando normalmente. Seus pais adotivos nunca contaram a verdade para ela, fazendo ela sempre acreditar que era filha biológica e que tinha nascido em Red Fields, sendo esse o motivo que levou ela a se mudar, junto com seus dois filhos, para a cidade. Como Nightstrike decidiu ter as lembranças da velha linha temporal removida, ficando apenas com as lembranças da nova linha temporal, Daybreak nunca soube a sua verdadeira origem. *'Nightstrike:' Mesmo que os Order Powers não estavam mais presentes na vida dela, a forma com que ela conheceu cada uma de suas amigas em Red Fields High School foi semelhante ao que aconteceu na velha linha temporal. Nightstrike chegou no colégio novo, desanimada por ter deixado sua escola em Windy City e não queria se enturmar com ninguém e sendo uma garota muito inteligente. Como ela nunca teve contato com os Order Powers na nova linha temporal, Nightstrike jamais ficou cega completamente, só o grau de miopia que ela tem desde criança. Como Nightstrike decidiu esquecer tudo que aconteceu na velha linha temporal, ela não sabe mais de todo o seu heroísmo e que era uma longmane, mas isso ela viria a descobrir mais tarde em sua vida. *'Hydra:' Hydra era a mesma garota solitária que queria uma amizade, mas que era ignorada pelos outros que a considerava irritante, até conhecer Nightstrike e tentar ser amiga dela. Após uma seção de aborrecimento e quebrar seus óculos, Nightstrike aceitou sim ser amiga de Hydra, assim abrindo espaço que a unicórnio aceitasse novas amizades. Já que Hydra nunca teve contato com os Order Powers, ela nunca teve alterações de comportamento ou febre alta, que eram causados pelo Fire Succubus possuindo o Fire Power. *'Electric Storm:' Nightstrike começou a observar a pônei tímida que sofria bullying e vivia isolada no colégio, então decidindo que queria conversar com ela. Porém, da mesma forma que aconteceu na velha linha temporal, Storm foi atacada pelas garotas bullers e teve sua crina e cauda cortadas, mas como não teve interferência do Electricity Power, Storm acabou apanhando delas também, ficando muito machucada, infelizmente. Javelin passou pelo local, mas dessa vez ela não percebeu a cena. Storm é resgatada por Nightstrike e Hydra, sendo levada para a casa da ruiva para ser tratada, no qual elas se tornariam amigas e Storm vem a conhecer o irmão de Hydra, Kraken. As três decidem aumentar o grupo de amigas indo atrás de outras pôneis solitárias: Shockwave, Javelin e Blizzard. Com o tempo, Storm foi ganhando mais confiança de si, chegando a mudar o seu visual e seu jeito de agir. Ela nunca voltou para Square Mile, continuando a morar em Red Fields e se formando no colégio. *'Shockwave:' A mesma garota amante da natureza que não se importava com amizades, que chegava ao ponto de brigar com os operários que derrubavam algumas árvores de Red Fields High School para construírem novos estabelecimentos, como uma nova biblioteca. Nesse momento que, após uma conversa bastante agradável com Electric Storm, ela se juntou ao grupo das amigas, se tornando mais uma. Shockwave jamais teve uma cicatriz no rosto, visto que ela não entrou em batalhas arriscadas, porém ela optou por cortar um pouco de sua crina nas férias de Inverno e frequentemente gostava de prendê-la no estilo rabo de cavalo, semelhante ao de Hydra. *'Javelin:' Javelin relutou e não aceitou ser amiga de Hydra quando a mesma ofereceu a sua amizade pela primeira vez, visto a fama de pônei irritante que a Hydra tinha. Javelin só se importava em ser reconhecida por alguma equipe do colégio, focando-se mais na Equipe de Velocistas, que era liderada por Depth Charge. A mesma conseguiu seu objetivo, já que Depth Charge reconheceu seu talento e a colocou na equipe. No início, Javelin sofreu muito preconceito por ser uma garota na equipe que antes só tinham garotos, mas com o tempo as coisas foram ficando mais tranquilas e ela já era aceita pelos outros. Javelin gostava da companhia dos Velocistas, mas ela começou a se sentir isolada após perceber que Depth Charge agia estranho, não querendo passar um tempo com ela. Sentindo-se fragilizada, ela acabou cedendo a sua amizade para as garotas, mas continuando como uma velocista da equipe. Nas férias de Inverno, Javelin viria a colocar aparelho nos dentes. *'Gold Rush:' Aquele que se aproximou de Nightstrike como um leve interesse amoroso, Gold Rush foi muito útil para que a unicórnio entendesse melhor o que se passava com Blizzard, mesmo que Gold Rush não tivesse revelado completamente o que houve entre ele, Blizzard e Snake Fang na infância e início de adolescência. Diferente do que houve na velha linha temporal, Gold Rush perdeu rapidamente o interesse em Nightstrike, visto que ela o negava após descobrir que ele e Snake tinham sido namorados e que Blizzard tinha sentimentos amorosos por ele. *'Blizzard:' Blizzard relutou bastante e não queria a amizade das garotas, principalmente de Nightstrike, já que ela percebia que Gold Rush se aproximava dela, mas após muita insistência e Nightstrike fazer Blizzard perceber que ela sofria com a solidão, elas acabaram se tornando amigas, assim formando o sexteto. Como não houve a batalha contra Queen Aurora, Blizzard ficou a salvo e nunca teve uma lança perfurando seu peito quase a matando, ela continuou como uma estudante de RFHS até se formar e fazendo parte do grupo de suas amigas. No Baile de Primavera, ela consegue ser a acompanhante de Gold Rush, no qual um sentimento maior começa a despertar entre os dois. Na nova linha temporal, Nightstrike foi sozinha para o Baile. =,( *'Snake Fang:' Após terminar seu breve namoro com Gold Rush, Snake Fang voltou para Dragon City e nunca mais voltou e, mesmo sem saber, Blizzard a perdoou pelo que ela fez no início da adolescência delas. *'Blindside, Tsunami, Black Emerald, Razorback e Depth Charge:' Após as 6 já estarem reunidas, Javelin ainda estava bastante incomodada com a mudança de comportamento de Depth Charge, então as 6 decidem investigar o que estava acontecendo. Elas descobrem que Depth Charge estava envolvido em um esquema suspeito que era liderado por Blindside e Tsunami, amigos dele, que estavam ligados diretamente à gang The Craziers de Westside East. Nessas investigações que elas armaram, elas acabam conhecendo também Black Emerald e Razorback. Em um momento, as seis acabam encontrando os cinco e, sem haver nenhuma batalha, elas os convencem do errado (semelhante ao que houve na velha linha temporal) e eles desistem do que estão fazendo; Depth Charge reconhece os erros e volta a ser quem era; Razorback se arrepende e decide retomar seus estudos com a ajuda de Hydra e deixando-a loucamente apaixonada; Black Emerald também se arrepende e desiste da vida de mercenária, voltando para sua família; Blindside e Tsunami simplesmente desistem de tudo e cortam relações com os The Craziers. *'Xenon:' Xenon não mudou nada, continuou sendo a fanática que não deixava Javelin e Depth Charge em paz, fazendo Javelin perder a cabeça com ela, mas após reconhecer que foi dura com ela, Jav pede desculpas e passa a aceitar a companhia da nova amiga, mesmo que Xenon não tenha mudado em nada o seu comportamento. *'Peaches e Dustbowl:' As coisas também não foram diferentes para a dupla de encrenqueiras. A rivalidade que elas tinham com Hydra e Shockwave foi a mesma coisa, Peaches "roubou" Razorback de Hydra até ela ser desmascarada pela própria Hydra, e Dustbowl irritava Shockwave constantemente, até ser humilhada no Projeto de Ciências. As duas deram trégua por um tempo, mas voltaram a serem implicantes com as duas no terceiro ano letivo de Red Fields High School, mas foi algo que não durou muito tempo, logo elas se entenderam e a rivalidade acabou. *'Mayak e Belyy:' A vida conturbada das irmãs foi da mesma maneira que na velha linha temporal. Após abandonar sua irmã e se arrepender amargamente, Mayak vai tentar resgatá-la das patas de seu padrasto e, depois de uma briga, ela consegue tirar Belyy dele e fugirem juntas. Então a mesma pônei que resgatou Mayak das ruas, consegue a guarda de Belyy e as irmãs passam a conviver juntas. Tempos depois, o Padrasto delas foi preso e sentenciado por causa de maus tratos com as duas irmãs. Como Belyy nunca foi adotada pela família de Nightstrike, Mayak nunca teve motivos para odiar a longmane, ela se tornou uma amiga próxima do grupo, principalmente da própria Nightstrike. *'Chief Mustard:' Nunca foi um personagem muito destaque, mas merece um reconhecimento já que seu trabalho foi grandioso para a redução da criminalidade em Red Fields, ele conseguiu fazer com que as gangues do Oeste fossem desfeitas com o tempo, estabelecendo uma grande paz no local. Chief Brocolli foi afastado da polícia e preso por corrupção. Em determinados momentos da vida, os personagens de Red Fields conheceram os personagens das outras cidades. - E a pergunta que fica é: O que Nightstrike fez que ela mudou a linha temporal? A resposta é: Ela cancelou o Claws from the Underworld que prendia as suas amigas, se ela não tivesse feito isso, as coisas aconteceriam da mesma forma e a nova linha temporal não existiria. - Uma coisa que eu sei que vocês querem saber é se determinados personagens ficaram juntos, então vou deixar a época que os personagens vieram a namorar e, posteriormente, se casar. *'Javelin e Depth Charge:' Assim como foi na velha linha temporal, os dois começaram a namorar algumas semanas depois do Baile de Primavera de Red Fields High School. *'Electric Storm e Kraken:' Após perceber uma mudança muito grande e agradável em Electric Storm, Kraken a pede em namoro nas Férias de Verão, mais ou menos na mesma época da velha linha temporal. *'Blizzard e Gold Rush:' Esses dois começaram a namorar já após o fim da história, sendo que foi no Baile de Formatura do 3º Ano de Red Fields High School. *'Hydra e Razorback:' Esses dois demoraram mais a namorar oficialmente porque os pais de Hydra não queria deixar ela namorar antes dela fazer 18 anos, mas como Hydra não segue regras, eles namoravam escondidos. *'Shockwave e Enforcer:' Shockwave e Enforcer começaram o namoro apenas quando ela tinha 19 anos, porque eles tiveram pouco contato, mas acabaram se apaixonando de verdade quando o projeto "Plante Uma árvore em Metal Palace" já estava quase concluído. *'Nightstrike e Rip Tide:' E pouco depois de Shockwave e Enforcer, Nightstrike e Rip Tide começaram a namorar finalmente, quando Nightstrike fazia um turismo por todas as 10 cidades "dimensionais", logicamente quando ela passou por Riptides Land. Cena Perdida Vocês devem lembrar que na Parte 8 de Purple Destiny, quando Chief Mustard trás Blizzard até o grupo, já que ela estava presa, Hydra questiona ela se a mesma encontrou alguém de interessante na prisão, Blizzard diz que não, pois tinha algo para dizer para um certo alguém. Claro que isso implicava claramente que ela falava sobre Gold Rush, mas isso não chegou a ser confirmado já que não teve uma cena da Blizzard falando com esse alguém, supostamente o Gold Rush, por quê? Porque a mula chamada WaxingCrescent acidentalmente cortou a cena da versão ponificada, sendo que essa cena existe na versão original. Sinceramente eu não sei o que eu fiz na hora da ponificação que acabei cortando essa cena, mas cronologicamente falando, a cena seria no finalzinho da Parte 8 ou no início da Parte 9 de Purple Destiny. Quando eu percebi, já era tarde demais para colocar a cena, visto que todos já tinham lido as Partes 8 e 9 e não seria legal introduzir a cena nessa altura, eu tentei arrumar outro momento da série para colocar a cena, nem que fosse como um flashback, mas não foi possível e a cena ficou de fora da versão ponificada. Nessa cena, Blizzard e Gold Rush teriam um momento fofo juntos onde eles compartilhariam alguns sentimentos do que houve na infância deles e como eles estavam se sentindo atualmente. A cena seria crucial para o desenvolvimento de BlizzRush o shipping esquecido, que, sem ela ficou meio estranho. Além do mais, essa era a última cena de Gold Rush na série, já que o personagem não esteve na batalha para proteger Red Fields e foi dado como desaparecido após Blade destruir a cidade. Eu peço mil desculpas para vocês, por causa do meu descuido em ter cortado essa cena. Não foi intencional e eu queria muito que ela estivesse na série. =/ Análise Agora chegou o momento que eu, o WaxingCrescent, irei fazer uma breve análise de minha querida série e finalmente vocês irão conhecer um pouco da minha opinião sobre Red Fields, além de vocês saberem quem realmente são os meus personagens favoritos. =D Irei pegar um pouco leve nas críticas, não por ser uma série minha, mas por ser uma série amadora, então não analisarei Red Fields da mesma densidade que analiso a série de My Little Pony ou tampouco os animes e filmes que assisto, onde eu pego muito pesado nas críticas. Red Fields (1ª Temporada) Eu realmente gostei muito do trabalho que fiz na Season 1 de Red Fields, a forma que eu construi a história e como eu desenvolvi cada um dos personagens, principalmente as seis principais, foi algo que me deu muito orgulho. Eu praticamente fiz um reflexo de coisas que eu queria que acontecesse na minha vida, claro que ignorando as coisas fictícias, mas a trajetória de vida dos personagens e os laços que eles criaram entre si. Praticamente tudo saiu conforme eu queria, o desenvolvimento dos Order Powers, Dusky e Aurora e a ideia que uma era vilã enquanto a outra era mocinha, mas que era o contrário no final, também gostei do estilo da série, cada momento de humor que outrora era um momento tenso ou um momento triste. Os únicos problemas foram aqueles clichês básicos e eu exagerei um pouco nas inspirações, deixando um tantinho menos original, mas mesmo assim eu gostei muito da Season 1 de Red Fields. =) 9/10 Red Fields: Dimensions Nascido no hype da Season 1 ponificada e no grande apoio de vocês, Dimensions veio para dar continuidade nessa história que me agradou tanto. Dimensions teve uma premissa bastante interessante quando resolvi introduzir as Dimensional Jewels, as Dimensões e a vilã suprema, expandindo mais o universo da série, além de vários personagens novos para compor as 24 Partes que ela teve em sua versão ponificada. Os arcos que desenvolvi em torno de personagens como Xenon, Peaches, Dustbowl e Lighthouse me agradou bastante, eu simplesmente adorei trabalhar essas quatro personagens, mas do outro lado da moeda, não me agradei muito do desenvolvimento de outros quatro personagens: Bermuda Blast, Aceldama, Red Mask e Oil Rig, que acabou se tornando uma falha minha, adicionar vários personagens e não dar conta do desenvolvimento de todos, então minha criatividade acabou sendo gasta nas quatro estudantes e ficando mais rasa nos quatro vilões, dando espaço para referências sem fundamento. Outros personagens como Rip Tide e Enforcer cumpriu bem o que eu queria, mas podiam ter sido melhores, já Lightning Blade foi muito bem colocada na série, me agradei bastante da vilã que eu tinha criado. A primeira metade de Dimensions me agradou bastante, a segunda metade foi meio fraca, mas a temporada terminou bem na minha visão, mas não consigo ignorar as falhas porque elas existiram. =/ 7/10 Red Fields: Purple Destiny Como Dimensions não me agradou tanto assim quanto a Season 1, eu decidi que Red Fields ia ter só mais uma temporada, porque eu fiquei com receio de um desgaste, igual foi com outras séries minhas, mas claro que Red Fields não ia ser cancelado antes de ter um final digno, já que eu trouxe a série à público, porém eu decidi que seria uma temporada rápida e conclusiva, o que acabou não sendo o caso. Eu pensei um tanto bom para decidir a temática da temporada final e cheguei na conclusão que poderia ser semelhante à Weathers, já que ninguém conhece mesmo e ninguém poderia me acusar de cópia, já que é outra série minha, mas eu percebi que um final semelhante à Weathers se encaixaria perfeitamente para Red Fields, então coloquei a ideia em prática. Porém Purple Destiny teve suas falhas, semelhante a Dimensions, que foi muitos personagens e pouco aproveito deles. Personagens como Schizophrenia, Power Plant, Penumbra Lynx pareceram que foram adicionados ali apenas para fazer número, o que acabou dando essa ideia, mas não foi a intenção, eu realmente queria trabalhar mais esses personagens, focando bem na personalidade perturbada da Kizzie, criando um conturbado triângulo amoroso entre Hydra, Razor e Plant e etc, mas o caso é que a participação de quase todos os personagens ficaram minimizadas, apenas Night e Blade tiveram um bom foco, mas não é de todo mal, Purple Destiny terminou da forma que eu queria e de um jeito que me agradou bastante, me dando orgulho total de Red Fields, além do sentimento de dever cumprido. =) 7,5/10 Personagens Eu gostei de praticamente todos os personagens que eu criei para a série, mesmo que alguns não tivessem os papeis que eu desejava, mas eles tiveram as personalidades que eu queria desde sempre. As amigas da Blade eram para ter sido o que foram; Pode ter parecido simples, rápida e apagada a participação de End, mas ele cumpriu o papel que eu queria, mesmo sendo a maior ameaça, a grande vilã da série sempre foi para ter sido a Lightning Blade. Os personagens que morreram não significa que eu gostava menos deles, pode-se notar que cada morte em Red Fields teve seu propósito na história e nenhuma foi forçada e sim causando algum impacto na história. Posso citar vários personagens que gostei, tais como: Mayak, Rip Tide, Enforcer, Electric Storm, Shockwave, Razorback, mas quero destacar os 6 que mais me agradaram, sendo os meus favoritos. *6 - Blizzard: A personalidade fria e mal humorada da personagem me cativava bastante, eu gostei muito de ter trabalhado essa personagem, criando seu passado e chegando a tratar ela como vilã de final de temporada. Claro que o longo tempo que ela ficou sem aparecer em Dimensions foi um pouco dolorido para mim, mas valeu a pena por causa do resultado e do desenvolvimento da personagem. *5 - Peaches: Ahá! Por essa vocês não esperavam, pode parecer incrível, mas a insuportável Peaches é sim uma das minhas personagens favoritas, o que eu criei para a personagem foi algo que me agadou bastante, sendo a rival da Hydra, roubando aquele que ela amava, realmente eu gostei bastante do papel de vilã menor que ela teve, sem falar que adoro sua aparência, mesmo que ela seja considerada feia pelos outros no RF original. *4 - Javelin: Eu simplesmente amo o estilo tomboy e ter trabalhado a minha primeira personagem com essa característica foi algo muito bom de ter vivenciado. A personalidade dela é excelente e ter trabalhado uma personagem fora dos padrões femininos, sendo uma esportista que fala gírias, foi uma experiência muito agradável. E vocês achando que ela iria morrer em Dimensions, Javelin sempre teve a minha proteção. xD *3 - Hydra: Pode parecer incrível, mas uma personagem como a Hydra também foi uma novidade nas minhas séries. Já que eu nunca tinha trabalhado uma personagem que era animada, determinada e que ao mesmo tempo era uma tarada, eu não economizei em trabalhar cada ponto dessa personagem, além de adicionar momentos onde ela esteve profundamente triste e momentos em que ela ficava um tanto insana (Meio parecido com a Pinkie Pie do canon e das fanfics, mas tudo bem), das 6 principais, Hydra foi a segunda que mais teve destaque. *2 - Lightning Blade: É claro que não posso deixar de falar da minha vilã suprema que foi disparada a melhor vilã de todas as minhas séries. Para mim, Lightning Blade desconstruiu um pouco o clichê básico de vilão ameaçador, já que quando ela é apresentada, é considerada uma personagem fraca, tanto que ela evitava confrontar os Red Heroes e precisou usar truques sujos para conseguir seu objetivo, para então se tornar uma personagem forte. Certo que seu pensamento foi o mesmo de qualquer vilão, dominar tudo, mas mesmo assim gostei muito dela. *1 - Nightstrike: E em 1ª lugar, o óbvio, a minha protagonista. Eu penso que para um criador de alguma mídia de entretenimento, o seu protagonista deve ser o seu personagem favorito para que você possa consolidar uma história agradável em torno dele, Nightstrike foi isso para mim, eu fiz tudo que eu queria para a personagem e ela me agradou 100%, eu simplesmente adorei ter criado essa personagem e ter feito a história em torno dela. Normalmente os protagonistas das minhas séries são parecidos comigo por isso meus outros protagonistas são umas porcarias, mas Night Flower Strike não, ela é bem diferente de quem eu sou e isso que a fez ser uma personagem tão especial. Vale ter a Nightstrike do original como a minha waifu? Conclusão Red Fields é disparada a melhor série que eu já fiz, como eu disse, me agradei bastante do resultado como um todo. Teve suas falhas?! Teve! Mas dá para relevar e considerar que a série foi realmente excelente. Se existisse um anime famoso da série, não penso que ele poderia ser tão bom, já que ele tem algumas falhas semelhantes à alguns animes que gosto de apontar e criticar negativamente, então eu precisaria de ajuda para melhorar alguns detalhes, claro que sem alterar a história. Não nego que esse é o meu sonho, ter um anime do Red Fields original, se fosse só da Season 1 eu já ficava bastante satisfeito. Mas como o propósito dessa análise era ser mais leve nas críticas, por ser uma série escrita e amadora, Red Fields é de muito bom agrado. =) A nota final para Red Fields é: thumb|left|300px|Muito bom 20 Anos Depois E claro, não poderia deixar de revelar a dúvida que deixei na Cena Extra da Parte Final de Purple Destiny, que é a identidade das filhas. Eu deixei para o final do blogue para manter a audicência ser uma coisa mais especial que vou explicar no finalzinho do blogue, e foi por causa delas que eu demorei a fazê-lo, já que coloquei na cabeça que deveria fazer as artes delas, no qual estarei apresentando agora: Rain Forest thumb|300px|Rain ForestQuebrando paradigmas, Rain Forest é a filha de Nightstrike e Rip Tide, sim, a pônei que tentava animar as suas amigas é completamente diferente da personalidade de seus pais e, para completar, decidi colocá-la como pégaso pelo fim do protagonismo dos unicórnios, next gen será protagonizada por uma pégaso. Por ser filha de uma longmane com um híbrido, Rain Forest não nasceu pura, então ela não tem os poderes de uma longmane, e também não herdou os poderes de manipulação aquática de Rip Tide, mas ela tem um poder próprio, se ela perder a calma, o que é muito raro, ela fica violenta e suas pupilas ficam finas, iguais as de Rip Tide. Rain Forest tem um irmão mais novo. Easter egg: Rain Forest = RF = Red Fields. Cloverleaf thumb|left|300px|CloverleafA próxima é Cloverleaf, filha de Hydra e Razorback. Como que ninguém acertou? Certo que ela é metida e exibida, não combinando com a personalidade de seus pais, mas vale lembrar que ela é filha de Razorback, o que fez ela nascer e crescer na riqueza, a deixando com essa personalidade. Ela é a única das filhas que não tem a cor da pelagem igual a um de seus pais Posso dar a desculpa que a Medusa tem a pelagem vermelha. Outra curiosidade é que Cloverleaf é a única de suas amigas que foi concebida antes do casamento (Que vergonha, Hydra). Ela tem outros dois irmãos mais novos, que são gêmeos. Airborne thumb|300px|AirborneAgora a que todos acertaram, já que além de Airborne ser muito parecida com a Javelin, a própria Javelin e Depth Charge mencionaram que se casassem e tivessem uma filha, ela se chamaria "Airborne". Airborne é a única das amigas que realmente tem a personalidade parecida com um de seus pais, claramente Javelin, visto que Airborne tem muito orgulho de sua mãe e da esportista que ela é/foi, querendo seguir os mesmos passos dela, ou seja, ser uma Velocista de Red Fields High School, onde Javelin quebrou preconceitos sendo a primeira garota velocista da equipe. Airborne é filha única Maldição de família. Dune thumb|left|300px|DuneEssa o Faustão tem que dizer para vocês, mas todo mundo Errooou!!!, pela aparência vocês já podem notar que Dune é filha de Shockwave e Enforcer, mas relaxem, ela não é robótica assim como o pai, ela é uma pônei comum, o que ela usa são acessórios metálicos desenvolvidos por Enforcer (aquilo no olho dela é uma lente que dispara lasers) para que ela se protegesse por conta própria. De todos os personagens, Enforcer é o mais preocupado com o bem estar e segurança de sua filha. Shockwave tentou ensinar Dune a ser uma ambientalista, mas ela preferiu seguir os passos de seus avôs, querendo se tornar uma sismóloga. Dune tem uma irmã mais nova. PS: Resolvi colocá-la como unicórnio só para dar uma desculpinha que Enforcer não tem uma genética definida, então sua filha poderia ser de qualquer espécie. =B Darkfall thumb|300px|DarkfallDarkfall também ficou muito na cara de quem era filha, já que quase todos acertaram, filha de Blizzard e Gold Rush, apesar de parecer ser mau humorada assim como Blizzard, Darkfall é um pouco diferente dela, visto que mesmo tendo um estilo gótico, ela sorri com muita frequência, gosta bastante de estar na companhia dos outros e nunca gostou de ficar solitária, sempre procurando a companhia de alguém gótica poser, mas quando o mau humor bate, ela age exatamente igual a Blizzard, como foi na cena extra. Darkfall tem um irmão gêmeo, que é completamente o oposto dela. Twister thumb|left|300px|TwisterE por último, a doce Twister, filha de Electric Storm e Kraken, claramente prima de Cloverleaf. Twister, apesar de ficar muito com suas amigas, passa boa parte do tempo completamente desligada do grupo, que na maioria das vezes fica escutando música alta em seus fones de ouvido não se engane com esse rostinho fofo, ela só escuta funk proibidão, brinks. Dentre as amigas, ela e Airborne são as mais próximas, visto que a pégaso sempre tenta convencê-la a ser mais dedicada aos esportes, para que ambas passem mais juntas, mas Twister não é tão interessada assim. Twister tem um irmão mais novo. Nomes originais das filhas: *Rebecca Flanningan - Rain Forest *Elise Larson - Cloverleaf *June Palmer - Airborne *Hazel Bratz - Dune *Kayla Austin - Darkfall *Cindy Thompsson - Twister - Bom, sinto muito dizer mas ninguém acertou mais da metade, mas também eu fiz uma bagunça nas personalidades das filhas, sendo um tanto diferente de seus pais. =P - Então é isso, pessoal. Espero que tenham gostado desse último blogue de Red Fields, sendo um especial para explicar os eventos que aconteceram na nova linha temporal, a minha opinião sobre Red Fields e a apresentação das filhas. Eu gostaria muito de fazer um Next Gen, mas creio que não será possível, não agora, talvez em um futuro distante. Se possível, deixem seus comentários dizendo o que acharam desse blogue. Se caso ficou alguma pergunta sem resposta, podem estar deixando nos comentários que irei inventar uma história imediata responder. No mais eu quero agradecer muito, mais uma vez, por todo o apoio de vocês, que leram, deixaram seus comentários e curtiram a minha série, foi uma expericência maravilhosa que vivi desde Setembro de 2015, quando apresentei a minha série naquele comentário no EFC, que nem existe mais. Muito obrigado por tudo pessoal, vocês são 10. Na parte das filhas eu disse que teve um motivo que fez eu deixá-las para o final e um dos motivos é: Eu apresentei Red Fields nessa wiki com a arte de 6 personagens, nada mais justo do que encerrar Red Fields na wiki com a arte de outros 6 personagens. =) Um abraço para vocês e até a próxima. =D Categoria:Posts de blog